


Here With Me

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Chat look down at his Lady, lying down in his arms, her heartbeat matching his. He smiled, kissing the roof of her head. She looked up at him, a small, quizzical smile on her lips."I love you," he murmured, to answer her question.Her eyes turned soft, and she leaned over, pecking his nose, "I love you, too."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why, but I just needed some Ladynoir fluff. I hope you did too.

Chat Noir sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Ladybug and they lay down on a rooftop in a quiet part of Paris, just to enjoy each other's company at the end of a patrol. With not many lights on, the stars shone above them, bright, purple, dark blue, and mysterious. It was beautiful, but the best part was that he was with his Bug.

She looked up at him, smiling, and it was then he realized he had been staring. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

He blinked at her, "Like what?"

She sighed, "Like I'm the most important thing in the universe, or something."

He brushed some of her fringe aside, tucking it beside her ear and caressing her cheek. "That's because you are, to me."

He felt her heartbeat quicken, but his did too as she leaned in and pressed a slow, soft kiss to his lips. He didn't think that would ever stop his heart from fluttering. When she pulled away from him, the taste of her lips lingering on his, he knew the smile on his face was lovesick. She always left him in a daze.

She giggled, booping his nose, "Silly kitty." She then rest her head on his chest again, sighing contently.

Playing idly with her hair, tempted to take the ribbons out, he sighed happily as well. He had a million things to say, all of them having to do with how much her loved her, and how perfect their little stolen moments were. He wished that their relationship wasn't just fighting akumas and having stolen moments, but he respected her and her decisions. Even if he thought that they could make it work somehow, _safely_ , he knew that it was her decision to make. Whenever she was ready, he would be too.

Chat look down at his Lady, lying down in his arms, her heartbeat matching his. He smiled, kissing the roof of her head. She looked up at him, a small, quizzical smile on her lips.

"I love you," he murmured, to answer her question.

Her eyes turned soft, and she leaned over, pecking his nose, "I love you, too."

When she settled back on his chest, he knew, what they had was perfect, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesssssss, I know this is short. But hear me out...! I really don't have an excuse other than this was just something that popped into my head so it wasn't meant to be long.


End file.
